


Something New

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith wants to try something new.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.

Meredith laid her head on Derek’s bare chest. She lazily ran a finger up and down his abdomen. He rubbed his thumb in circles over her shoulder. They relaxed in comfortable silence.

“I want to try something,” Meredith announced, breaking the silence.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Derek asked groggily. It had been a long day.

“In bed, I mean.”

“Oh,” he replied, suddenly much more awake.

Meredith lifted her head and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip nervously. Derek could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

“I won’t judge you,” he promised softly.

Meredith took a deep breath, an embarrassed grin on her face. She looked down at Derek’s chest, focusing on the space between his nipples. “A blowjob.”

Derek snorted.

“Derek! You said you wouldn’t judge me!” Her cheeks burned.

“I’m not, I’m not. I swear.” He lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. “That’s just… waaay more tame than I was expecting,” he admitted, smiling.

“So, what do you think?”

Derek kissed her forehead. “If you’re willing, I am most definitely not opposed.”

Meredith sighed in relief. “Is now okay?”

Derek glanced down at the tent forming his pants. “Oh, yes,” he growled.

She pressed her lips to his and began kissing down his body, taking her time as she made her way to her destination. Derek held his breath in anticipation.

If Derek’s reactions when Meredith finally reached his member were anything to go by, they would definitely be doing this again.


End file.
